Musical Attraction
by MysticalShadowsEnchantress
Summary: How could I fall for him? I am a lead singer, hes a guitarist. His skills rock, my lyrics rule. We are total opposites, yet his skills with my lyrics are awesome, so, how did I end up falling for him? Stupid Musical Attraction..... HiroXOC
1. NAMINE KOYOKO!

Name: Namida Koyoko

**Name: Namine Kyoto**

**Age: 18**

**Hair color/Length: Thick, wavy waist length silver pink hair.**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Eye color: Red-violet**

**Personality: Competitive and humorous. She could be sweet and a bit sexual at times. She could be very sensitive at times. **

**Occupation: She is the lead singer of her band called **_**'Midnight Ninja'**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Chapter 1: NAMINE KOYOKO?!**_

o**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Arigatou, Shana." I told my friend and guitarist, Shana.

"Shh, Nami, the press is aware that you are here. No, put on these sunglasses." She told me, I smiled as I covered my red-violet eyes.

I walked out of the bathroom stole with red knee length cargos, a black tang top and short black and red boots. Sure, I could look better, but I was trying to fit in with the crowd.

Shana looked at me and nodded.

"Ok, you will be looking for Tohma; you should meet up with him tomorrow at noon." She said. I nodded before grabbing my luggage and heading out of the bathroom. I was met with cameras and reporters, but they weren't looking at the person I was dressed up as, they were looking Namine Koyoko, lead singer of Midnight Ninja, who made at least 50,000 hits around the country.

"Where is Ms. Koyoko?!" They yelled at Shana.

"I don't know..." Shana said. I smiled before I began to walk rapidly. My manager was looking around as he began to cry. He looked as if he was about to faint. This was my chance, to look around the city, without being chased by fans.

"HEY!"

I jumped as I was faced with an airport staff man.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"Where is your pass?" He asked. I mentally sighed. I reached into my pocket and gave him the pass. He scanned it and his eyes grew wide.

"KOYOKO NAMINE?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The reporters and cameras turned to me as I almost jumped out of my skin.

"KOYOKO-SAN!?" A reported yelled. I grabbed my pass before running at top speed out of the airport.

I crashed through the doors as the limo driver opened the door quickly. I jumped in as he did too. We sped away as the reporters reached the car.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Shuichi**

I turned on the TV as I watched what was on the news, hey, my name is Shuichi Shindou

My best friend is Nakano Hiroshi, my bands guitarist.

And this is the guy I hate most in my band, Suguru Fujisaki, the keyboardist.

"What's all the commotion?" Hiro asked as he sat on the couch looking at the TV screen.

"I don't know..." I answered.

_"It appears that, Koyoko Namine, lead singer of __'Midnight Ninja'__ is here in Japan to meet up with her band to play here in Japan!"_

My eyes shot wide open.

"KOYOKO IS HERE!?" I yelled getting up from the couch.

"WHAAT?!" Suguru screamed.

"SHE'S HERE?!" I yelled again we began to jump up and down as he laughed.

"Who's Koyoko Namine?"

I stopped jumping as I faced Hiro.

"You...are in a band...and you don't know...who...Koyoko Namine is...?" I asked him slowly. He shook his head. I exploded.

I began to pounce around the room like a mad man telling him who Namine was.

"I met her before." Suguru said as he smiled. "Nami-san is a very good singer."

"That's not fair..." I said pouting. I looked outside as I was faced with a dark sky. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"What?" Suguru asked.

"Am late! Yuki is waiting for me!" I yelled.

"Wait." Hiro said as he turned the TV on louder.

_"It appears, that Koyoko-san, has disappeared from sight, reporters spotted her running out of the airport after her arrival, but she has not checked into the hotel. If you have seen her, please contact her manager at the following number..."_

The reporter said as a number appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"Namine is...missing...?" I asked.

"Apparently." Hiro said getting up. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Alright! See ya Hiro." I called out.

He waved as he walked out the door.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hiro**

I walked slowly towards the park as I looked at the sky.

"Let me go!" I herd someone yell. I looked to my left to find 2 guys and 1 girl struggling to get away.

"Come on sweetie, we just wanna have a good time..." One of them said.

"I said let me go!" She yelled. I was about to step in, when I saw something pretty amazing. She jammed her shoulder in one of the guy's stomachs as she swiftly uppercut the other one. Both were on the floor before they scrambled to their feet and ran away.

She sighed as she dusted herself off and looked over to me.

"Don't tell me your one of them..." She said. I shook my head.

"No." I answered. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Uh, what are you doing out here in the night?" He asked.

"I could ask the same." She said. I laughed.

"Just coming home from work." I answered.

"Oh..." She said. "Am just wondering around."

"That's not a good idea at this hour." I said. "Don't you have a home?"

"Well, not here, and I don't really know where my hotel is..." She said.

"Oh, where are you staying?" I asked.

"The Shiro hotel..." She answered.

"Ah, you're lucky, it's not to far from here." I answered.

"Oh! Can you please show me the way?" She asked.

"Sure, don't you have any luggage?" I asked. She nodded.

"Please follow me." She said as she began to walk away. I followed her slowly as I noticed she began to walk to a limo.

She opened the door as she signaled me in. I hesitantly walked in.

"Wow, you must be pretty rich." I said. She giggled a bit.

"I guess you could say that." She said. "Driver, please listen to this gentleman's directions."

"Hai." The driver said before I began to lead them to the hotel.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Thank you." She said as she walked out of the hotel with her things.

"Do you need any help with your things?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's ok." She answered. "It was nice meeting you."

"I say the same." I answered. She smiled.

"I would like to see you again, if that would be alright..." She said.

"It would be fine." I said. She grabbed a small flier from the hotel entrance as she grabbed a pen out of her purse; she scribbled some numbers as she handed it to me.

"Call me when you can." She said before disappearing into the hotel.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well, this is my first Gravitation Fan fiction, so, uh, please be nice! And comment if you want!**


	2. Midnight Ninja

Yea, chapter 2

**Yea, chapter 2!! Yep! So, here it is, not much to say of course, but hey...oh! Yea I know that in the last chap it said Koyoko, for some reason it corrected it so just to tell you, the last name is Kyoto! **

**Disclaimer: ALL CREDIT TO MUSIC GOES TO MUSIC OWNER!! (Even though they don't exist in my story and Namine is singing their music) BUT ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ARTIST I WILL POST IN THE END OF THE CHAP!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Chapter 2: Midnight Ninja**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Namine**

"I'm glad you made it." Shana said.

"I know," Noelle (_My drummer_) said. "Mr. Yuro was throwing a tantrum, isn't that right, Mr. Yuro?"

"Hm, all I must say is that if you go missing again, Ms. Kyoto, I will make you do a CD signing." Ranmaru Yuro (_My manager_) said.

"Sorry..." I said tucking my silver pink hair behind my ear as we entered an office but to be faced with Tohma, and some other people. And one, looked especially familiar.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Chapter 2: Midnight Ninja**_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Shuichi**

"Like I said," Tohma said with a smile. "Your getting very popular and you should start to think about what your gonna do with your music."

"Of course am thinking about that!" I yelled.

Just when he was about to answer the door opened as we turned around to be faced with 3 girls and 1 guy.

The girl to the left had black hair, green eyes and a freckled face. She wore a green halter top, black capris, and a pair of black T-strap sandals.

The girl to the right had red hair with blue eyes. She wore a black crop top, a mini jean skirt, and black thigh-length boots.

The final girl in the middle had silver pink hair and red violet eyes. She wore a white spaghetti strap tang top, pink capris, and white ankle length boots.

It took me a while to process who these people were until Tohma took it right out my mouth...

"Ah, Midnight Ninja." He said with a chuckle.

"Kyaaa!! Tohma-kun! You look so kawaii!" The girl with black hair yelled.

"Hai, hai, Noelle-chan." Tohma said. My eyes grew wide as I let out a yell.

"OMFG, ITS NAMINE KYOTO!!" I yelled like a little girl as I rushed towards her and kneeled on the floor. "Your music is awesome! I especially love 'Final Distance' its so awesome!"

She smiled at me as she nodded.

"It's nice to see a fan." She said.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Chapter 2: Midnight Ninja**_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Namine**

I laughed at the guy who was telling me about my music and how much he loved it.

"Alright Shuichi, please, let me speak to Namine-san for 5 minutes." Tohma said. I walked towards him as he smiled.

"As gorgeous as I remember." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you, but now about the record." I said as my crew stood besides me.

"Yes...that's why _'Bad Luck' _is here...they will be your opening act." He said.

"WHAT?!" I herd the purple pink haired boy scream. "What do you mean opening act?!"

"Midnight Ninja is really famous here in Japan, more famous then ASK." Tohma said.

"I already know that! But that doesn't explain anything!" The boy kept screaming.

"Shuichi, stop it." The red headed boy said.

"But Hiro!" Shuichi whined. "I thought we stopped being open act!"

The red head only shrugged and leaned back on the wall.

"Well, since that's settled, then I guess you should get practicing." Tohma said. I smiled.

"Yuro-san, please get to the recording studio at once." Tohma said.

"Right away sir!" Ranmaru said as he dragged me and my group away. But I saw the Shuichi's band come along too.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Chapter 2: Midnight Ninja**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

We got ready to record our song, so we began to freshen up with 3 warm ups.

"What she would do first girls?" I asked my group.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Noelle said flailing her drumsticks in the air.

"Yes, Noelle-chan?" I asked.

"How about 'Can't Take It In'?" She asked.

"Sounds good." I said as I got in front of the microphone. Shuichi and his band watched attentively as we started.

**Can't close my eyes  
They're wide awake  
Every hair on my body  
has got a thing for this place  
Oh empty my heart  
I've got to make room for this feeling  
so much bigger than me**

**It couldn't be any more beautiful - I can't take it in.**

**Weightless in love...unraveling  
For all that's to come  
and all that's ever been  
We're back to the board  
with every shade under the sun  
Let's make it a good one**

**It couldn't be any more beautiful**

**It couldn't be any more beautiful**

**I can't take it in**

**I can't take it in**

**I can't take it in**

**It couldn't be any more beautiful**

**It couldn't be any more beautiful**

**All that I wanted. All that I ever needed.  
All that I wanted. So beautiful...**

"I forgot how good we were!!" Noelle said with glee.

"Hey," Shana said next with a smirk. "How bout our duo?"

I smirked back. "Play the song!" I told Ranmaru who fumbled with a CD until he inserted it into a disk slot.

Music began to play as Shana and me got infront of the microphone.

**Voice in the Dark  
Yami no FORIA  
Shinju no kizuna ubae  
Voice in the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice in the Dark  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara!  
Heiwa nante maboroshi  
Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi  
Nami no ito wo karamasetara hiki ushio ni naru  
Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo ITAZURA na biyaku ni kaete  
Yowai mono wo madowasete yuku deshou**

**Voice in the Dark  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODII  
Voice in the Dark!  
Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!**

I watched as 'Bad Luck' looked at us attentively, I smirked while singing.

**Uzumaku RIFUREIN de...  
Shinju no kizuna ubae**

**"Omoi" nante suteteru  
Yume miru shoujo no dokuhaku  
Sakebi nante dare ni mo todokanai**

**Voice in the Dark  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice in the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara!**

**Ai ni mamorareteiru SHIAWASE NA MONOTACHI  
"Tsutawaru" to shinjiteiru hitomi ga mabushii**

**Voice in the Dark!  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODII  
Voice in the Dark!  
Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!**

**Voice in the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice in the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara!**

**Kanashiki yami no FORIA...  
Hageshiku tsuyoku atsuku...  
Uzumaku RIFUREIN de...  
Kanashiki yami no FORIA...**

"We still got it!" Shana said as he highfived.

"And finally, my choice, Final Distance." I said. I looked at Shuichi who didnt look mad anymore, but excited.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Chapter 2: Midnight Ninja**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hiro**

These people were really good. But the lead singer looked a bit familiar to me...

"Sshhh!" Shuichi hissed at Suguru. "Nami is gonna sing 'Final Distance' damnit! Shut it!"

I watched as Namine got into a singing position as her guitarist began to make some piano sounding tones.

**Ki ni naru noni kikenai**

**Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru**

**Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete**

**Mata sukoshi tooku naru**

**Togirenai you ni keep it going baby**

**Onaji kimochi janai nara tell me**

**Muri wa shinai shugi demo**

**Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo**

**I wanna be with you now**

**Futari de distance chijimete**

**Ima nara maniau kara**

**We can start over**

**Hitotsu ni wa narenai**

**I wanna be with you now**

**Itsu no hi ka distance mo**

**Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo**

**We can start sooner**

**Yappari I wanna be with you**

**Hito koto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa**

**Kodoku wo oshiete kureru**

**Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby**

**Yakusoku doori janai kedo trust me**

**Muri wa shinai shugi demo**

**Kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo**

**I wanna be with you now**

**Futari de distance mitsumete**

**Ima nara maniau kara**

**We can start over**

**Kotoba de tsutaetai**

**I wanna be with you now**

**Sono uchi ni distance mou**

**Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo**

**We should stay together**

**Yappari I need to be with you**

Her English was impeccable, and he Japanese was fluent. She just seemed really familiar.

She stepped out of the room as she laughed with her friends. So, I got myself distracted and pulled out the phone number that girl gave me last night.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number as it rang.

It was pretty strange, that when I dialed the number, Namine's phone began to ring. She seemed to smile as she got it out and answered.

"Hi..." She said as she looked at me and hung up her phone. I hung up mines as my eyes widened. "Heh, nice of you notice that am the one you helped last night."

I couldnt believe it...Namine Kyoto and I already met...I rode in a car...with the lead singer, of Midnight Ninja...


End file.
